


Ayes March On

by peoriapeoria



Series: Fitter of the Species [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Sentinel
Genre: Congressional Hearing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, PoW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: Another Sandburg reflects on the costs of history.Takes place just afterRopes and Ladders





	Ayes March On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/gifts).



Blair shut off the tv, confirming the dvr was still recording. He'd been surprised when he got home that they were questioning James Buchanan Barnes. Hours later, the committee was still interrogating the longest held American POW. He felt dirty, powerless to stop them.

It was the nightmare scenario, Jim being stolen and used against everything he held dear. That's what had become of Sgt. Barnes, for nearly seventy years. Seventy years. The committee was asking about every mission, every mission they cared about. James Barnes had asked them several times if they had questions about first one name, then three more names, explaining who they were and how they too had ended up on his kill sheet. A few were footnotes, but most had never made it to the history books, expunged before they could even make that mark.

He remembered them. Through all the brainwashing and memory wiping, he remembered. It was amazing that he'd become Nomad when this was what that got him. Then again, this was a man that had once before been a POW and then stayed on in the war. Maybe that's really what it was to be a hero, too stupid to cut one's losses and too effective to die.

That could just be life in general. Blair did wonder just how Barnes hadn't aged even a decade in seven. Sitting there in his WWII-cut uniform, hair braided and chignoned, he didn't look any older than Mark Hamill in the 1982 movie. Except in his eyes. Blair had seen those eyes looking out of Jim's face. In his own reflection.


End file.
